Our Best Moments
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Kendall's POV rant about sleeping with Logan. IT'S SO FLUFFY! Obviously Kogan. Oneshot. T for pillow talk cuddles.


He's really cute, you know that?

That soft hair, his cute chin, those brown eyes.

Yeah, I can look at him forever. Sometimes I kinda do.

I like to watch him while he's sleeping. I lay on my back with my arms around him, and he curls up against my chest. I like to stroke the back of his head. His hair is really soft, even though it's dark. I run my fingers through it very slowly. Occasionally he'll respond to my touching, still fast asleep. He'll nuzzle me more.

Okay, so he snores.

I don't care.

He says I do, too. But I think his snoring is adorable. His mouth will flop open and the groans will pour out. Breathing becomes so heavy and satisfied during sleep. Logan is no exception. I think every time he falls asleep on me, I love him a little bit more. He gives all faith in safety to me. I'm his protector. His hero. Lying in bed together is the one place where we are completely at ease. Nobody can judge us, nobody can stop us. We entwine our bodies with our honesty.

You know what? All of our best moments have happened in my bed. Before your mind starts going places _it really shouldn't, _let me tell you the ultimate best story ever.

It started around midnight. We were both fast asleep, but he woke me up. Obviously, he was in the middle of a bad dream; grumbling, groaning, wriggling and writhing. I shook him very gently and whispered, "Wake up, Logie."

He moaned gently and shifted. I tapped him again. His eyes slowly fluttered open. "H-huuuh…Ke…nnd…" he mumbled.

"Bad dream?"

"Y-yeah," Logan said. "Scary."

"Aww, baby, it's okay."

I stroked the back of his head and he hugged me tighter.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"I dunno. I forgot already."

"Hhmmmm, okay."

Logan yawned cutely and smacked his lips. Every noise he makes me cute. Everything he does is cute. I know; I'm grossly in love. It happens.

"So weird," he said. I stroked the side of his face and asked him what he was talking about. He grumbled to himself and said, "I go so far away when I'm dreaming. Things get so scary. I know that dreams are not dangerous and nothing can happen to me, but when I'm in those weird places, it feels _so real_."

"Yeah, I know how that is," I said. I half-expected him to start rambling about the science of dreams, but our conversation took a different turn.

"No matter what, I'm still here. Right by you. And you're still here. I can count on that. Even through the worst nightmare, I know that I'll wake up and find you comforting me."

His words brought a tender smile to my face. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him tight. He squeaked a couple times.

"I'll always be here, Logie. Always, always."

"You sure?"

"Well yeah, of course."

Logan looked up at me. The little bit of moonlight crawled through the window and touched his face. I saw his eyes gazing up at me. He looked….amazing. Even though I could only make out a few of his features, I still caught the sparkle in his eyes. The shade in his dimples. He looked so fricking content.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Ohh, Kendall…" Logan whispered. He winced. "You know, I'm very happy sleeping in this bed with you."

"Ohh, Logie," I said. I poked him on the nose. "You're such a cutie little nerdie."

"I love you," Logan said quickly. He became very embarrassed and put his head down on my chest.

My mouth fell open, unable to smile or speak. It was the first time he had ever told me that. We had been romantically involved for about eight months now, and that "L" word had yet to show up. It really threw me off guard; Logan is such a coward when it comes to expressing feelings. Of course, I had been trying to muster up enough courage to say it first, but he somehow managed to beat me.

"Don't be shy," I told him. I picked his chin up and held his face up to mine again. His eyes twinkled. They _really _twinkled. "Logie…"

"Sorry, sorry," he said, sniffing. "I didn't mean to cry."

"It's _so _okay," I said.

A tear ran down his cheek and I dabbed it with the back of my thumb. He looks cute even when he's crying. How about that?

I gave him a kiss on the lips and said, "I love you, too," very quietly. I felt his mouth curl into a smile against mine.

"Don't be afraid of your emotions," I told him.

"Yeaah I know, but still."

"No, you _don't _know. We've known each other forever, and now that we're boyfriends, we can totally be as honest and open as we want."

"You're right."

We smiled together as we embraced. Our bodies entwined felt good. Our hearts open felt better. Sleep came on rather suddenly, but we were out cold until the morning.

It's funny, though, how our "love yous" became so normal after that. The first time, Logan was so shy about it. But in time, we began to say it every day. Every night.

Damn.

Love is awesome.

Never knew what that bad dream was, though.


End file.
